An Angel's Waltz
by Ennabelle Mei
Summary: Scott falls head over heels for a psychic pixie who's able to take human form.


Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_.

Note: Kaina Emerisk belongs to me.

**An Angel's Waltz**

Kaina Emerisk walked the halls of Xavier's Academy, pale, blue-green eyes glazed over, and puffy, black circles below. Suddenly, she found herself falling down a flight of steps. "Kyaaaa-Ow! What on earth is going on?" She struggled to grab hold of the nearest object.

_Oh-no! Miss Kaina! _Scott rushed after the young woman with a deeply concerned expression. He struggled to catch up to her as she continued to fall. When he finally did catch up to her, it was too late because she'd fallen all the way down the stairs. He'd been her guardian angel since he found her to be a hopeless klutz on her first day at Xavier's Academy. He gradually felt himself fall for her, but he knew she was engrossed in her studies and had no interest in romance and left things to happen on their own. _I don't want to cause her to feel uncomfortable and end up shoving her away instead of getting closer to her._

She lay on her side in pain and a moan escaped her lips. "Jeez, not again! I'm sick of this!" _Oh, why must this happen to me? _This happened frequently and not only did it hurt, but it also aggravated her. She studied to control her psychic abilities so that this wouldn't happen, though, strange visions, emotions, thoughts and dreams tossed things out of balance a lot lately. _Get a grip, girl! _

A gentle smile spread along his lips as he held out his hand. "Here. I'll help you up." _She's cute. _He always considered her to be cute. Her personality reeled him in. _She's lovable. _He respected her for all she was and didn't look down on her because of her flaws.

She smiled and took his hand. "Heh. Thanks." _He's nice. _A comfortable warmth filled her from the inside and happiness burst from her heart. _I'm happy! _

_Oh, wow, her hands are so tiny. _He pulled her up. "Are you all right, Miss Kaina?"

The blonde nodded and grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, no worries here!" The front of her left foot ran into her right heel and she swung around in a struggle to maintain balance. "Oh…Oh-no."

_You can't be serious! _His eyes widened as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist in order to steady her. "Oh, watch your feet, silly woman!" He chuckled. Then, he felt her body go limp and he heard her breathe slow and deep. _Hm? Her ability to concentrate on anything is off when she's not well rested. I wonder what's going on. _He'd only recently discovered the reasons for her lack of sleep. _She scared me when I found her at the door of my dorm room in the fetal position. She was trembling. She'd been crying. I didn't know what was wrong. _He wondered if she'd been having nightmares, or strange visions, again.

With a sigh, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the set of steps she'd fallen from. He noticed her body emit a dark, pink glow and pixie wings sprout from her back. He gave her limp form a confused look. This was something new. _What in the world is this? _He also noticed her become smaller. _Okay, that's it! I'm taking you to the headmaster's office! _He rushed towards the headmaster's office in search for answers. _For all I know, this could be some kind of virus! _"Headmaster! I need your help immediately!" He rushed into the headmaster's office.

The headmaster gave Kaina one look and spoke in a collected tone of voice. "Ah, I see, Scotty. Kaina is fine. This is the form she takes to regenerate herself when she's overdone things." _He's fallen for the young woman. _The headmaster could tell by the way Scotty worried unconditionally about Kaina that he'd fallen for her. "She's a psychic pixie who's able to take human form."

_Oh, I didn't know. _"Thanks for telling me." He really wanted to know because he really cared. From this point, he carried her to her assigned dorm room.

_My eyelids are heavy, I can't open my eyes! Argh, darn! _She let out a sleepy groan and struggled to open her eyelids and move her limbs. _Argh, darnit! I can't move a single muscle! My body feels as heavy as lead and I don't remember ever holding a block of lead! Okay! Maybe a block of clay? _

Scott poked her. "Hey, now. Cut that out, will you?" _Jeez, really? _He figured out her stubbornness and tried his best to handle her firmly, yet gently. _It's difficult when the person you like a lot has listening issues. _

Kaina forced her eyelids open and stared up at him. _Why do I feel numb? _The numbness suited her just fine. Not long afterwards, her eyelids vibrated and she grimaced as pain sliced the center of her skull. _Oh, it's probably just stress. _She smiled up at him as sparkles invaded her vision and dizziness took over. She began to see double and pain surged through her body. Her breathing sped up and she felt nauseous. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Ow, it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?_

He entered the dorm room, approached the bed and laid her down. _She must've overdone it. _"Are you all right?"

The painful roaring inside her head and ears drowned out his voice and tears rolled along her cheeks. At that point, she couldn't even think straight and her body stopped rejecting the pain and relaxed and she gradually sank into a much welcomed, warm, comfortable, darkness.

She woke hours later and found Scott asleep beside her, holding her hand. _Huh? He never left my side? _She held his hand between hers and giggled. _Ha-ha, wow, my hands really are small!_

Surprising her, he woke and gently poked her in the nose. "You're such a workaholic, you know that? Jeez, don't scare me like that! You shortened my life by several years!" _She really does overdo it when it comes to school. _He'd understood the terror she felt whenever she had a creepy visions, or strange dreams, or thoughts and emotions that made no sense. _She pushes herself so much because she's afraid she'll lose herself. _He had confidence that she'd stay strong, no matter what.

She laughed. "Hey! It's not my fault, Scott!" _I don't want to lose control. If I lose control, I lose myself. _It terrified her the person she could turn into.

He intertwined their fingers and his face neared hers. _She's easy to like. _"You're a beautiful person." _I want her to know._

Her heart skipped as it began to pound and she gulped. "Eh? Oh, um…uh…" _I never considered myself beautiful, or intelligent, or talented, or popular. _People had always bullied her and this lead to her thinking so little of herself. She'd felt depressed and she didn't get along with others. Things had once gotten to the point where she consistently starved herself, had the urge to purge, considered taking a razor to her wrists and the underside of her lower arms, considered taking a knife to her wrists and the underside of her lower arms, took the sharp end of a set of keys to the palms of her hands, her wrists and the underside of her lower arms and considered ending her life.

His lips met hers. _She's such a delicate, beautiful creature. I want to protect her. _

Alex chuckled as he emerged from behind the curtains, approached the bed and stood behind Kaina. "My, oh, my, what's this I see?"

Their kiss broke and Kaina glared at him. "Shut up, Alex, and mind your business!" _That jerk! I swear, you're asking for it! _"Angel, if you're behind those curtains as well, I highly suggest you and Alex go make out somewhere and leave this dorm room before I kick you both in the nuts!" She grabbed a pillow from behind her and aimed it at the curtains. Furious, she threw the pillow hard and it smacked the curtains. "Did you hear me, or am I speaking to the curtains?" Wind stirred within her eyes and heart and she panted.

Alex and Angel gave her a nervous look and ran from the dorm room. _Uh-oh! She's mad!_

_ Morons! _She hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't come back!"

_She's so upset, she's trembling. _Scott spoke calmly. "Hey, now, why not calm down? You just woke up. Those two fool around too much. Don't let them get under your skin."

Kaina sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Scott. I should calm down." _I should work on my temper. _She blinked at him. "Hey, where are Matt and Longshot?"

He gently flicked her in the forehead. "What do you mean? They're in class, goofy." _Silly woman._

She scratched the back of her head. "Oh. Heh, sorry. I forgot." _What on earth is the matter with me?_

Just then, Kurt rushed inside the dorm room, out of breath. "Oh, my gosh! Are you all right?" _Matt and Longshot are going to stop by after classes to see how she's doing. They told me she got sick all of a sudden. _Matt, Longshot, Kurt, Scott and Kaina had become friends over the past month. A fight broke out among Matt and Scott and Kurt tried to stop them, but ended up in an argument. Kaina struggled to calm all three of them down and Longshot intervened for the sake of her safety. Even though Kurt merely argued, Matt and Scott fist fought.

Kaina smiled. "Oh, Kurt. No worries here." _I stress too much is all. _

Scott twirled a stray strand of her hair around his fingers. "Jeez, woman." _I know she wants to control her psychic pixie powers, but come on! _

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh! Chirpy, I see." _Nothing holds her back. _Then, at that moment, he winked at her. _Yeah, she's a cutie. _

_ Huh? _"Eh, Kurt?" _What's that about? _She gulped at a thought that pricked at her. _Oh-no! Not again? Why must this always happen to me? _She considered the fact that Kurt probably didn't notice her and Scott. _Oh, but I don't want to hurt either guy! _She never considered herself to be wise when it came to romance.

Scott coughed into his hands in an attempt to disguise a laugh. _What's up with that hopeless expression? _In the midst of his fit, he struggled to speak. _Aw, come on, now! I must say something! _He caught himself about to speak ridiculous words. _It's obvious Kurt also likes her! Oh, but she seems sick of love triangles! _"Hey, Kurt." He pointed to the young woman beside him. "Look at her expression."

_Oh, my, what's up with that look? _"Are you kidding me? Why give me that look?" _She's not interested, is she? I knew it. Scott is her man. _

THE END


End file.
